Red
5☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#FC4D50" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Valentine's Alice (KOFAS) |Increases Red element Fighter's ATK by 65% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Akogareno Swimwear Angel (KOFAS) |Attack power +20% for defense type, defense +20% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Armor King (Tekken 7) |Increases Tekken Fighters'ATK by 45% and Power Charge Rate by 25% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Sakura Festival Chizuru (KOFAS) |Attack power +20% for Female allies, critical rate +5% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chris (KOF97) |Active skill damage +35% for red allies, skill cool time -0.5s (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Geese Howard (KOFXIV) |Increases Red element Fighter's ATK by 35%, Power Charge Rate by 15%, and HP by 15% | |- !style="width:50px"| |New Year Geese Howard (KOFAS) |When HP of all fighters > 60%, Attack power +25% and critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown 4) |Revenge Event Attack power +55% for all allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Heirden (KOF95) |Damage received by defensive type -40% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |"The Hatter" Iori (KOFAS) |in Wonderland Fighter's Attack power +55% | |- !style="width:50px"| |K' Dash (KOF99) |Attack power for red allies +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kagura (Gintama) |Attack power +45% for all allies and HP -12% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |King (KOF94) |HP and attack power +25% for red allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |King (KOF98) |HP +25% for red allies, penetration +25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Krauser Wolfgang (KOF96) |Active skill damage +55% for Defense type (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Krizalid (KOF99) |Attack power +25% for technology type, HP +15%. When HP < 50%, attack power +20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kyo Kusanagi (KOF97) |Attack power +25% for Red allies, Cool time of Special Skills reduced by 3 seconds (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kyo Kusanagi Nest Style (KOFXIII) |Attack power +30% for red allies, critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Mai Shiranui (KOF95) |HP and Attack Power +25% for Attacker type (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Valentine Blue Mary (KOFAS) |HP +12% for attack type, active skill damage +35% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Halloween Mature (KOFAS) |Attack power +20% for red allies, HP +20% and Defense +10% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Omega Rugal (KOF98) |Attack power +30% for red allies, HP +15%, Critical rate +6% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ranger Ralf Jones (KOFAS) |If Ralf is in the team, Attack power +15%, HP +30% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Robert Garcia (KOF98) |If combo < 19, defense +40% and Attack power -10%. If combo > 30, Attack power +30% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ryo Sakazaki (KOF95) |HP +40% for red allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Toushirou Hijikata (Gintama) |Attack power +25% for Technology Type and cool time -1s for active skills (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Vanessa (KOF00) |Attack power +50% for red allies | |- !style="width:50px"| |Vice (KOF98) |Attack power +35% for Defense type, time for summon striker -5s (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Halloween Xiangfei (KOFAS) |Attack power +40% for red allies, power gauge acquisition +20% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Dark Society Yamazaki (KOFAS) |Defense +25% for defense type, HP +25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Christmas Yuri (KOFAS) |event Attack power +20% for all allies, HP +5% and Skill cool time -0.5% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Zero Clone (KOF00) |Attack power +35% for red allies, damage received from green ennemies -20% | |-| 4☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#FC4D50" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Chin Gentsai (KOF94) |Attack power +25% for red allies, damage by normal attack +35% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Clark Steel (KOF97) |HP +30% for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Daimon Goro (KOF94) |Defense +50% for defense type | |- !style="width:50px"| |Joe Higashi (KOF94) |Damage to Technology Type +50% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kensou Sie (KOF97) |Defense +20% for red allies, Special skill damage +25% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |King (KOF96) |Attack power +25% for red allies, critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Blue Mary (KOFAS) |Attack power +30% for female fighters and Skill cool time -0.8 seconds (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Yuri Sakazaki (KOF96) |Power gauge acquisition +40% for Technology type, HP +40% (6☆) | |-| 3☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#FC4D50" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Andy Bogard (KOF97) |Waiting time -2.4 seconds for all allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Clark Steel (KOF95) |Power gauge acquisition +2.5% when attacking green ennemies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kim Kaphwan (KOF95) |Bleeding damage -40% for all allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kyo Kusanagi (KOF94) |Attack power and defense +25% for red allies | |- !style="width:50px"| |Robert Garcia (KOF94) |Increases Critical Rate by 21% when attacking Green elements | |- !style="width:50px"| |Takuma Sakazaki (KOF94) |Increases Defense type Fighter's DEF and Penetration by 25% |